


Falling

by kageyamas_waifu (ellen11)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Gen, Reader-Insert, akaashi is smooth af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellen11/pseuds/kageyamas_waifu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi Keiji is not just a setter. He is also a smooth operator.</p>
<p>Akaashi x Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

Nose stuck in a book, you walked down the hallway, preparing to leave Fukurodani to go home and start homework. You failed to noticed the “Caution: Wet Floor” sign as you sauntered. Your slippers squeaked and you found yourself falling backwards.

There was no way you could stop the inevitable from happening. All you could do was just let it occur. Just try to not hit your head too hard on the way down. Closing your eyes, you braced yourself for the impact, but you never made contact with the floor.

“Are you okay, ______-san?”

You opened your eyes to see Fukurodani’s second year setter, Akaashi Keiji, hovering above you. His arm was wrapped around your waist. Akaashi had, for lack of a better word, saved you.

Heat climbed from your neck to your face. He was so close to you. Never in a million years did you expect to be in this predicament. Could you even call it a predicament? It wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. It was just, you’d never been so close to the male gender before.

“Yes I am, Akaashi-senpai,” you commented smiling awkwardly, “I should pay more attention, heh.”

Akaashi stood you straight up and picked up your book. “Perhaps you shouldn’t read and walk, ______-san.” he suggested as he handed you back your book.

As soon as the book touched your hand, you threw it into your bag. “You’re right, senpai. I might not have you there to catch me again.” you joked scratching the back of your head.

The both of you stood in front of each other, staring at one another in awkward silence. You didn’t know how to end the conversation, or if you really wanted to. You began to giggle, surprising Akaashi.

“What are you laughing about, _______-san?”

You covered your mouth as you quieted your laughter. “You could say that I fell for you, senpai.”

Then you realized that you’d say what you’d thought in front of the attractive second year who prevented you from cracking your head on the floor. Now, you felt like you could use a good hit to the head for saying something stupid like that.

“Well, _____-san, I’m glad it was me you fell for and not someone else.” Akaashi said. His face couldn’t sell the flirt, but he really did mean to impress you with smoothness.

The heat that had just gone away returned to your face. You didn’t know whether Akaashi was being sarcastic or telling you that he returned your sentiments. You felt so embarrassed right now.

“Uhm, I-uhm-I’ll see you tomorrow, Akaashi-senpai.” you exclaimed beginning to walk away. Your feet moved at a fast yet careful pace so you didn’t fall over again.

**  
** “Be careful not to slip again, ______-san. You’re only allowed to fall for me.”


End file.
